


Satisfying Oikawa Tooru

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Double Penetration, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: -… and this is how we are going to do it. - Oikawa finished his simple explanation of how he would like to be penetrated by the two men sitting in front of him.- I have no objection on being part of this sexual act, but I do not think that your request is prudent. - Ushijima answered calmly.- It is useless to argue with him. - Iwaizumi said seriously. - Shittykawa won't shut up until he get's wat he wants. I say we try, make him see that it is impossible and then we do more reasonable things. Everyone comes out happy in the end.- Iwa-chan pretending disinterest, I almost believe.Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in Ushijima's direction who was looking at him completely neutral. Oikawa watched as the two of them exchange looks with eager. Then Ushijima got up, starting to take off his shoes.- We will need a safe word.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Satisfying Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION for NSFW Art embedded in the text! 
> 
> Art by [@Heidibiersack](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1159583964648157184)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

-… and this is how we are going to do it. - Oikawa finished his simple explanation of how he would like to be penetrated by the two men sitting in front of him.

Iwaizumi just covered his face with his hand and lowered his head in total disbelief. 

\- I don't think this is a wise decision, Oikawa-san.

Ushijima had listened to the whole explanation without even blushing, and he responded just as naturally as he who would comment on a volleyball match.

\- I have no objection on being part of this sexual act, but I do not think that your request is prudent.

\- Your concern makes me happy, Ushiwaka-kun. - Oikawa replied without losing his charm - But it is beside the point since it is exactly me who is asking for it. 

\- It is useless to argue with him. - Iwaizumi said seriously - Shittykawa won't shut up until he realizes the size, and I mean literally the size, of the bullshit he's asking for. I say we try, make him see that it is impossible and then we do more reasonable things. Everyone comes out happy in the end.

\- Iwa-chan pretending disinterest, I almost believe.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in the direction of Ushijima who was looking at him completely neutral. Oikawa watched as the two of them exchange looks with eager. Then Ushijima got up, starting to take off his shoes.

\- We will need a safe word.

______________

The safe word was Shiratorizawa and Oikawa was determined not to use it. He had spent the whole week getting ready and it wouldn't be now that he had gathered the two hottest men in the universe in his room, that he would give up.

It started out slow and even a little embarrassing. Ushijima was the first to get naked and go to sit on the sofa as if following instructions in a manual. Oikawa smiled excitedly, not knowing exactly where to start, until Iwaizumi got naked too and led Tooru in the direction of Ushiwaka.

Oikawa felt his anxiety triple when he found himself surrounded by two massive bodies. Kneeling on the sofa above Ushijima, Tooru wrapped his arms around his neck, while Iwaizumi deposited soft, wet kisses on his back, neck and shoulders. Their hands crossed over their ribs and legs, and were everywhere at the same time. He could feel his erection getting firm against Ushijima's, while Iwaizumi rubbed his on his ass.

He had already done a lot of crazy things but surely that was the biggest, literally. But he was also not stupid to think that he was going to stick two big dicks in his ass and it was going to be wonderful without preparation.

The idea of receiving both at the same time was a desire that had been with him for a while, and he did not hesitate to do everything to make the fantasy a reality. Among dildos and special plugs, Tooru had used and abused toys to get prepared. Especially in the days before today, ensuring that the meeting started halfway.

\- Fuck, Oikawa, I could get in right now. - Iwaizumi held his buttocks, opening them and brushing his erection at the prepared entrance.

Oikawa was going to turn his neck to see Iwaizumi's face when he realized he was ready, but Ushijima's strong hand stopped him. Wakatoshi pulled him by the back of the neck towards his chest, causing his hips to lean towards Iwaizumi.

Hajime could see the other's serious face over Tooru's shoulders, where he passed a very large tube of lubricant. 

\- Do it. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart race in anticipation.

\- Fuck - he murmured as he took the tube and applied a generous amount to himself.

Hajime's profanity was exhausted after lining up the head of his cock at the setter's entrance and pushing, inch by inch. Oikawa had his groans muffled against Ushijima's chest, which held him tight, keeping him at Iwaizumi's disposal.

Tooru felt his legs go weak when his ace penetrated him to the brim, thanking for the Wakatoshi’s strong arms keeping him in position. He closed his hands tightly on his biceps, which didn't move a little even when Iwaizumi pushed him deeper.

\- Are you there, Shittykawa?

Tooru felt Hajime's hand on his neck, coercing him to lift his head. He opened his eyes in front of Ushijima's stoic face, noticing the pulsating nostrils and an almost wild look. A look that someone else might mistake for anger, but Oikawa knew it was simple and pure desire.

\- Yeah... and are you still there, Iwa-chan? - Tooru replied mockingly before sticking his lips to Wakatoshi's.

Iwaizumi meant to curse the shit out of the setter, but Ushijima pulled him to deepen the kiss. With that Oikawa's butt reared up, becoming even more prominent and at a perfect angle. In an almost growl, he slowly withdrew until he felt the muscle ring on the head of his penis, and then he went back inward just as slowly to the base.

He carefully watched the spot where his dick disappeared into the pale pink skin of the setter's slender body, supported by the rigid fortress that was Wakatoshi in contrast. His low moans were promptly swallowed by Ushijima, as if he were being consumed. Iwaizumi looked and looked well, creating a memory that she could use to masturbate for generations.

Holding Tooru tight by the hips, Iwaizumi gradually increased his speed. The impact of his body forced their kiss to cease. Oikawa supported himself at all costs on Ushijima's shoulders, resting his forehead on his. Wakatoshi held his head with both big hands, supporting him and looking him deep. Oikawa was sweating, panting and moaning, unable to look away from the eagle's eyes.

\- Holy shit- Iwaizumi abruptly withdrew, holding the base of his penis tightly, preventing himself from coming for a few moments.

Ushijima supported Oikawa by sitting him on his lap and exchanging glances with Iwaizumi who quickly understood him, returning the lubricant tube. Without delay, Wakatoshi applied a generous amount to his right hand and applied to himself without even looking, right behind Tooru’s back.

\- I know you are desperate, Ushiwaka-kun, I can see in your eyes when- 

Oikawa was interrupted when he felt himself being lifted and positioned on Ushijima’s dick head. He was a little thicker than Iwaizumi and the heat of the stretch went up very quickly. Tooru couldn't say if it was because he pulled the ace's hair hard, but he squeezed his lips and threw his head back on the back of the couch while squeezing his hip enough to mark it.

\- nnn ah iwa-chan…

Hajime wondered what the hell he had done to deserve someone like Oikawa Tooru in his life. By god, the setter had no shame about calling his name while another fucked him. He passed his hand over his eyes and forehead wiping the sweat that was running, trying to focus.

Tooru took a deep breath between moans, loosening Ushijima's hair and returning to lean on his shoulders. With a lascivious smile on his face, Oikawa searched Hajime's eyes. As soon as they met, the setter started to roll his hips deliciously.

\- Iwa-chan, is this too much for you?

They were slow, short circular movements. Ushijima held him by the buttocks, helping with his strong arms. If he just kept watching, he would certainly gonna cum.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck… _

\- Shittykawa you bastard, how can you-

\- ... be so amazing? I don't know either, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi approached the couch holding his face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks and undoing the setter's mocking smile by force.

\- I will open you so hard that the only sound that your mouth will make will be my name.

\- That's what I was hoping for.

As soon as Oikawa had started to roll, Ushijima had to concentrate. If he let himself go, it would all be over long before Hajime kept his promises. He reached for the lube tube again for Iwaizumi who literally snatched it out of his hand.

\- Ushijima ... hold this sucker still, will you?

\- Iwa-chan can't do his part if you are not strong, Ushiwaka ....- Oikawa replied promptly smiling and rolling with more intensity. 

Wakatoshi felt challenged and really had to fight against the urge he had to thrust up and make Tooru bounce hard on his dick. But he managed to hold him tight, leaning forward and forcing him to stay still. He sighed loudly as the smaller one intertwined his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly.

Tooru stopped trying to move when he felt Hajime's hand go down his back and go to where his entrance widened to accommodate Ushijima.

\- Don't be a proud asshole and say if it's too much, ok, Tooru?

\- Rude, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again as he forced a finger through the setter's rim. Both he and Ushijima breathed harder, almost in a synchronized groan. With enough lubricant and patience, Iwaizumi was able to put two fingers to the second knot.

Oikawa was standing like a statue desperately trying to adapt. Everything burned, breathing seemed to make everything tighter, his eyes were filling with water. He was already thinking that maybe it was really a bad idea, when his lips were taken in a soft kiss.

Iwaizumi realized that he was getting lost and kissed him tenderly, with his tongue caressing his lips. With his other hand he took Oikawa's softened penis and started to pump it back to hardness.

Ushijima felt that little by little Oikawa resumed the smooth movements of his hips and with that Iwaizumi was able to open him more.

\- Iwa-chan…

Oikawa wanted to speak, desperately wanted to remain in charge, to say some smartass puns, but his brain was no longer following. His whole body was boiling, his legs were soft, his movements were 100% driven by Ushijima. The notion of time completely lost while the pain and pleasure were almost canceled.

\- Tooru, look at me.

Oikawa felt himself returning to the corporeal plane when he opened his eyes. Iwaizumi looked at him over his shoulder, seriously.

\- It’s time, are you ready?

\- Yeah ... 

Hajime kissed him affectionately again.

\- I love you, Shittykawa. You stay with us. I want to hear you so I know that you're okay, understood? - Iwaizumi said affectionately.

\- Roger that.

Iwaizumi kissed him again on the lips before exchanging a look with Ushijima. He confirmed it with a nod, lying a little more on the couch and positioning Oikawa higher. Wakatoshi withdrew enough to have only the head of the penis accessing it from underneath. With his arms he held Tooru high and with his big hands on his hips he moved his buttocks apart.

Hajime spoke to himself yet another string of curses when he saw Oikawa prepared, in the perfect angle to receive not only him, but Ushijima as well. Oikawa Tooru's crazy fantasy was really going to happen.

Iwaizumi applied a new coat of generous lubricant to his partners and his erection, which was already pulsing with anxiety. He held on to the base and slowly pressed his head at the entrance. He could feel the clear difference between Oikawa's soft walls and the pressure of Ushijima's thick penis. As he entered the rim, Oikawa groaned loudly. Almost a breathless howl interrupted by the need to breathe.

Everything burned for Tooru. The sting took him out of the lethargic state, accelerating his heartbeat as if in an adrenaline shock. He tightened his grip on Ushijima's shoulders at the same time that he contracted everything, eliciting groans from the two partners. When he relaxed again, recognizing that he was really with them both, Tooru felt ecstatic.

\- Ohmygodmygod ...! - Awkwardly he tried to move himself.

\- Wait, Oikawa, we haven't even .... Ah!

While trying to speak Ushijima was slowly leading Oikawa down, causing the two to enter together, slowly and scruciating. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and held Oikawa's waist as if it depended on his life. They slid in together. It was hot, wet and extremely tight.

Oikawa continued to moan in screams and babble something as the two entered him. He could feel as if his body was widening to accommodate the two limbs, as there was not a bit left of his being that was not being occupied. He felt his body ache in parts he didn't even know existed inside him. Everywhere he felt the heat of his partners bodies, his strong arms supporting and caressing him.

Ushijima kissed and bit his chest and nipples while Iwaizumi left marks on his neck and shoulders. When they reached the bottom Oikawa managed to scream only as tears streamed down. The two held him tight in a warm, comforting embrace.

\- Relax, Oikawa-san. - Ushijima said as he took the setter's erection, holding it and drawing more moans.

The constant pressure seemed to come from all sides, Oikawa felt overflowing. Any movement or even breathing brought him a mixture of pain and pleasure that seemed to overwhelm him. Oikawa let his head fall back to find Iwaizumi's firm shoulder.

\- We will move now. - Hajime said almost in a groan near his ear. - All together.

Tooru felt Hajime reach forward and also hold his erection, along with Ushijima.

When Oikawa first thought about the possibility of being penetrated by the two, he imagined many things. Even with his fertile imagination, nothing could compare to reality. First the pain and burning that seemed to tear his body between the legs. Never, with any of the toys he had relentlessly tucked in his ass for the past few days, had he felt so much pain.

But what most surprised him was the fact that the pain was in the background. He knew it was hurting, he knew what exactly was causing the pain, but he couldn't stop. They were both deep in him and seemed to touch him everywhere at the same time, inside and out. His prostate was being pressed harder and harder with a force that did not give in, it just got stronger.

When his two partners held his erection together to start moving, Oikawa was sure he could never have imagined any of those sensations. 

The two carefully pulled out almost entirely to return faster, in a little awkward manner. They started speeding together, each holding Oikawa to one side, with the other hand stroking him. Some pushes later they were already in perfect sync.

Oikawa held on to Ushijima while moaning loudly and crying. Tooru couldn't say where his body ended and theirs started. He couldn't tell how much time had passed. Everyone's heat, sweat and saliva were everywhere, hands and mouths on his sensitive skin, his climax getting closer by the moment.

\- Come to us, Tooru. - asked Iwaizumi husky.

Between moans and screams and incomprehensible phrases, Oikawa rolled and thrust against the hand of the two, grabbed what his hands found and squeezed hard, contracting the whole body when the orgasm took over.

Iwaizumi was already at his limit when everything got tighter. The setter's erratic movements and moans culminated with cum running down his hand. Ushijima couldn't stand the pressure, sinking into Oikawa and pulling him down even more when he came. Hajime only screamed at being brought to a climax by their pleasure.

Oikawa felt his body still contract multiple times in the subsequent waves, his arms already soft and his legs numbed. His eyes closed and he had to be held by both of them so as not to fall on his side almost immediately.

Iwaizumi joined the forces he had on his legs to withdraw slowly and then with Ushijima’s help to lift Oikawa almost unconscious and deposit him carefully on the bed.

Tooru groaned at the cold contact with the bed and tried to nestle. He could feel his whole body sensitive and aching, and a colder sensation that slowly oozed out of his entrance.

Wakatoshi watched their "achievement" in silence while Hajime still seemed to struggle to believe it had really been a reality.

\- I'll get a towel and a blanket. - Ushijima said getting up and leaving.

Iwaizumi nodded his head back to reality and went to lie down with Tooru carefully.

\- Hey ... - he said softly snuggling him - Are you okay?

Oikawa only responded with a positive snort. Ushijima soon returned with a towel moistened with hot water, which he used to clean up a little the mess they had made on Tooru’s body. He dropped the towel aside, layed down on the other side of Oikawa and pulled the blanket over the three of them.

Some moments of silence passed when only Tooru's heavy breathing in the dream world was heard.

\- When he wakes up ... - Iwaizumi spoke softly and with a flushed face - I don't know if I confront him and try to put some judgment on his head, or if I ask him to marry me.

Ushijima let out a breath through his nose that Iwaizumi knew that, in case of Ushijima, was practically a laugh.

\- Marry him. - Ushijima finally said. - And invite me to the honeymoon.

\- Fuck you.

They laughed softly and stayed silent until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll appreciate if you leave a comment ;)


End file.
